Una noche
by Ticketyboogal
Summary: Para ser el duo inteligente entre el grupo de super humanos, realmente eran torpes cuando se trataba de amor. —Rojos—
1. Desde el punto de Brick

Había varias palabras de las cuales Brick nunca usaría para describirse a sí mismo, simplemente por que serían una obvia mentira, entre ellas se hallaba "idiota". Sin embargo, en estos momentos realmente estaba considerando usar esa palabra.

Realmente era un jodido idiota.

Había estado intoxicado, seguro, pero no lo suficiente para que lo olvidara, para que fuera una excusa.

Había sido la fiesta de un amigo mutuo entre Butch y Bellota, su nombre irrelevante a la historia, pero el chico era una bomba y estaba en un camino auto destructivo hacia alcoholismo. El caso es, el chico había hecho dicha fiesta en un bar. Brick estaba seguro de que al menos media universidad había asistido, como bien Butch había dicho a la hora de convencerlo a ir. Tampoco había necesitado mucho para decidirse, dispuesto a dejarse ir después de un examen considerablemente difícil, y tal vez llevarse a alguna chica a casa. Había entrado con toda la intención de cometer errores. No el tipo de errores que iba a cometer esa noche, pero pronto llegaremos a eso.

Brick empezó ordenando una cerveza para celebrar al cumpleañero cuando vio a Bombón Utonio en el club al que habían venido.

Esto no debió de haber sido un problema, Brick y ella habían ido de enemigos a personas que se soportan a compañeros a buenos amigos hace un par de años. Brick había aprendido a disfrutar su compañía. Por supuesto que sintió un tanto de alivio al verla, era la única que lograba igualarlo en juegos de palabras y muestras de intelecto, así que fue a saludarla.

—Bombón, creía que te habías quedado pegada a la silla de tu escritorio

Había dicho el, pasando la cerveza a su otra mano, mientras que la que había sostenido la botella ahora se posaba en la espalda de Bombón, ella se había alzado para darle un beso en la mejilla, como ella saludaba a los demás. Brick negaría haber sentido algo el momento en el que los labios de la chica tocaron su piel.

—¡Brick! Debí de haber sabido que estarías aquí. Bellota nos trajo.

Respondió ella después de una risa, contestando su pregunta y añadiendo su propia broma.

—¿"Nos"? ¿Burbuja también está aquí?

Brick tomo un trago de su cerveza y comento nada más para sacar conversación, estaba demasiado ocupado... observando el atuendo de su amiga. Llevaba un vestido rojo, que a pesar de cubrir sus brazos, era lo suficientemente corto que mostraba las piernas de Bombón, las cuales eran esbeltas, largas, y firmes. Tenía el pelo recogido, mostrando su nuca, que por cierto se veía bastante besable, y su maquillaje era bastante natural aunque Brick podía notar que los labios de Bombón estaban más rosas de lo normal. En fin, se veía deseable en todos los aspectos. Desde el punto de vista de alguien más, por supuesto, no de Brick por que el era su amigo y era mejor que se quedara así.

Brick era un ex-criminal, y mientras ese título había quedado muy atrás ahora que estaba en universidad, su reputación seguía siendo tal la de un chico malo, su personalidad era una a la que no le importaba casi nada ni nadie. El no merecía a Bombón, nada más le traería problemas y un escandalo que ella no necesitaba. No, Bombón estaría mejor con alguien más.

Además, a Brick NO le gustaba Bombón, okay? Eran amigos, por todo lo que es malo.

Brick tomo otro trago de su bebida, derrepente un poco sediento, luego noto la falta de bebida en las manos de Bombón.

—¿No has pedido algo tu?

Brick frunció el ceño y Bombón paró a media sentencia para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Ni si quiera se que sirven.

Continuó ella observando otra vez el bar. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, Bombón quizás nunca hubiera admitido esas palabras, quizás habría dicho otra cosa en un intento de mantener su aspecto puro, pero era El, y sabía perfectamente que Bombón de vez en cuando le entraba al alcohol. Brick se sentía un poco orgulloso al saber eso, saber que el era más cercano a ella que cualquier otro malandrín.

—Dale un cosmopolitan de fresas a la dama, por favor.—Ordenó Brick por ella.—Creo que te gustara ese.

Terminó diciéndole a ella, mientras que pagaba por su bebida, después de todo el fue el que se lo ordenó.

—Gracias.

Fue su breve respuesta, no había notado el maquillaje rosa en sus mejillas, pero (y aunque se veía hermosa sin importar que, viniendo desde el punto de vista de un AMIGO) consideraba un poco excesivo el que se lo haya puesto hasta el cuello y sus orejas, pero bueno, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Después de eso brindaron por el cumpleañero, y lo que antes era una cerveza terminaron siendo otras dos y varios shots de tequila, en lo que el encontraba alguien a quien llevar a su cama. Las chicas con las que el terminaba cortejando eran preciosas, pelirrojas, con cuerpazos y, más que nada, dispuestas a rollos de una sola noche, pero los ojos de Brick siempre terminaban en la figura de Bombón. La manera en que sacudía su cadera, sus labios tocaban los vasos y dejaban marcas rosas, su cara vuelta una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa por la que Brick le había vendido su alma a ella (al carajo todo, Brick estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga ¿Okay? Okay.). Le prestaba atención a como bailaba con los demás hombres y lo poco que sabían cómo liderarla y como eran tan tercos como para dejarla liderar. Poco a poco terminaron acercándose en la pista, hasta que Bombón colocó sus brazos sobre sus hombros y Brick puso sus manos en el cuerpo ajeno.

—¿Diviertiendote?

Preguntó Bombón por lo bajo. Es más, Brick estaba seguro que esas palabras habían sido solo para el y le daba gracias a sus creadores por ambos haber nacido con súper oído. Aún así, estaban acercándose cada vez más, hasta que casi no había espacios entre los dos y Brick podía sentir cada leve movimiento de Bombón

—hmm. Se me ocurren varias cosas que podrían hacer esto mejor.

Respondió el, y aunque alarmas rojas sonaban en su cabeza (¡Bombón es tu amiga! ¡Solo arruinarías su vida! ¡Deja ya de coquetear!), sonaban tenues debido a que Brick se había sumergido en alcohol.

—¿Si? ¿Como que, Jojo?

Sus palabras llevaban el mismo tono que el de el, cargados de lascividad inducida por el alcohol. Estaban muy, muy cerca. No había más que centimetros entre los labios de ambos. A pesar de que Brick había bebido lo suficiente para hacer que un humano normal estuviese vomitando en us intoxicación, al ser un súper humano su tolerancia era mucho más alta. Esto quiere decir que Brick estaba lo suficientemente consciente para saber lo que estaba haciendo.

El primer beso fue una pregunta, corta y breve. Brick busco respuesta en los ojos rosas que tanto amaba, pero la obtuvo en otro beso, más largo, más pasional. Agradecía la música fuerte del club que mascaraba los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Otro beso, luego otro, cada uno contenía más. No sabía si Bombón podía saborear sus sentimientos y la desesperacion de Brick, lo mucho que la necesitaba y quería, no le sorprendería si fuera así.

Sus manos fueron de caderas a cuello justo como las de Bombón se posaron en el pecho de Brick. Una pausa, para respirar el deseo, para que Brick tragara, y se diera cuenta de que no sabía cuanto había bebido Bombón. Mierda, por todo lo que Brick sabía, Bombón no estaba en su sano juicio.

—Brick..

Suspiro ella, el nombre saliendo un tanto tembloroso. Carajo. Coño. Mierda. Mientras que en el exterior Brick se veía estoico, si no perdido en su propia lujuria, en el interior soltaba groseros tras grosería

—Yo... tengo que irme.

Dijo ella, tomando un paso hacia atrás.

 _No, quédate conmigo._

Pensó en su mente.

—Okay.

Dijo en realidad, empezando a asentir con la cabeza. Tan pronto Brick hablo, Bombón ya se había dado la vuelta e ido del lugar. Estupido. Imbecil. ¿Como había podido arruinar algo tan Bueno como lo que ellos tenian? Brick se pasó una mano por la cara mientras la dejaba ir. Había sido injusto con ella, aprovechándose. No se sorprendería si llegando la mañana lo evitaría por completo.

—no se que estás viendo, chico lider, pero la pista de baile es para bailar, por si no sabías.

La voz molesta de su hermano del medio llamó su atención, mientras que apoyaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Brick.

—Me voy a casa.

Había dicho, sacudiendose el hombro de Butch de encima.

—¿Que? ¡Vamos, hombre! No seas agua fiestas.

Había potestado Butch, Brick ignorándolo por completo a favor de lamentar en su habitación.

Cuando fue a confrontarla el día siguiente Bombón no sabía nada, y Brick fingió que el tampoco.

* * *

 **Pues bien, estoy subiendo esto (desde mi celular, cabe decir) por que no tenía el capítulo nuevo de mi otra historia listo... oops. Mi única excusa es que estaba viajando. Pero bueno, ¡Gracias por leer! Si gustas, puedes dejar un comentario, que realmente me alentan a escribir más.**


	2. Desde el punto de Bombón

Bombón realmente era una idiota, estupida, torpe. No sabía como había podido simplemente haber hecho lo que hizo aquella noche. Tonta.

Nunca debió de haber ido a esa fiesta para empezar. Si, todo había sido culpa de esa fiesta, del amigo de Bellota. Un tal Roger, si no se equivocaba. El había hecho su fiesta de cumpleaños en un bar, había invitado a "todo el mundo" como su hermanita del medio había dicho para convencerla. No había funcionado, hasta que Bellota llamó refuerzos y ambas hermanas menores la convencieron a tomarse un descanso. Bombón había terminado accediendo, considerando el ataque que sus hermanas estaban haciendo para que fuera y por que se lo merecía, aún que sea un poco, considerando sus calificaciones. No fue por qué en algún punto Bellota dijo que Brick iba a ir. No, señor.

Y así fue como sus hermanas la habían arrastrado a otra silla y ayudado a que se maquillara y vistiera y ella se había peinado (desde el incidente de cuando tenían cinco no las dejaba cerca de su pelo de ninguna manera) dejándose su pequeño moño rojo que tanto adoraba.

El resto fue historia, habían tomado un taxi para que la gente no supiera nada de esta salida y entraron al bar en un grupo, para que luego se separaran por completo. Bellota había ido directo a la pista de baile, mientras que Burbuja se había apiadado de Bombón y al menos espero a que llegaran al bar para ella misma irse a los brazos de su novio.

Y bueno, así fue como Bombón quedo sola e incómoda en el bar, sintiéndose demasiada pequeña con el vestido que traía puesto y tratando de escoger que beber. Tal vez debería seguir con las expectativas de los demás y agarras un bote de agua-

—Bombón, creía que te habías quedado pegada a la silla de tu escritorio.

Habia dicho una voz conocida. Bombón se tensó, sorprendida, pero tan pronto registró de quien se trataba se relajó y puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Y ¿por que no habría de hacerlo? Ya habían sido años desde que se llevaban mejor que cuando eran niños, Bombón lo consideraba un buen amigo. El puso una mano en su espalda y sería una mentira decir que no sintió un escalofrío de placer recorrer su cuerpo.

—¡Brick! Debí de haber sabido que estarías aquí. Bellota nos trajo.

Dijo ella, feliz de ver una cara familiar, aún más la cara de alguien con la que podía tener una pelea verbal sin problemas

—¿"Nos"? ¿Burbuja también está aquí?

Había preguntado Brick, tomando un trago de su cerveza.

—Por supuesto que está aquí, mis hermanas y yo somos un trío, ¿Recuerdas? No iba a venir aquí sin una de las dos.—Bombón soltó una pequeña risa, una que negaría vehementemente era de nervios— Hasta insistió en que coordináramos nuestros vestidos-

No era su culpa que hubiera divagado tanto, no cuando Brick se veía... así. No se había vestido con algo fuera de este mundo como algunos chicos aquí habían optado, no. Brick llevaba simplente un suéter sobre su camiseta y unos pantalones negros. Nada espectacular, pero aún así, era el hombre más atractivo por mucho. Desde sus brazos fornidos, Bombón había tenido el placer de ser abrazado por ellos, hasta su pelo largo y puesto en una coleta, que Bombón había trenzado varias veces a mucho pesar del dueño, y su colonia de olor fresco, la cual parecía ser nueva.

Brick simplemente tenía buenos genes.

¡No! ¡Bombón mala! Es tu mejor amigo

Se había dicho así misma, por que esa era la verdad. A pesar de que le gustara Brick, prefería mil veces la amistad que ellos tenían. Además, tampoco era como si Brick estuviera interesado en ella.

—...Lo cual es ridiculo, es decir, yo tengo vista superhumana y aún así me cuesta saber la diferencia en las diferentes sombras de ojo negros que tiene Bellota-

Oh por dios, ¿por que no la había callado aún? ¿Por que no decía nada? Bombón empezó a juguetear con sus manos.

—¿No has pedido algo tu?

Preguntó Brick, gracias al cielo. Bombón negó con la cabeza y también sirvió para que se aclarara su mente aunque sea un poco

—Ni si quiera se que sirven.

Continuó ella, por que era Brick. Cualquier otra persona lo hubiera dejado así, hubiera pensado que Bombón era un ángel de castidad y hubiera asentido en aprobación, pero Brick la conocía y sabía bien que había pedido una recomendación. Tal vez era por eso que se había enamorado de él, por que el nunca la juzgaría por ser imperfecta, el simplemente la dejaba ser. Bombón podía ser ella misma con el. Brick se volteó y ordenó una bebida la cual Bombón olvidó poner atención al nombre.

—Creo que te gustará este.

Le dijo, para luego pagar por su bebida.

—Gracias.

Bombón se sonrojó ¿le estaba comprando un trago? ¿Acaso era lo que ella creía que era? Bombón había visto demasiadas películas y leído aún más libros, pero no era esto...¿como una invitación a una cita o algo así? ¿No era un gesto de que estaba interesado? Brick continuó haciendo plática con ella hasta que fue el momento de hcaer el brindis, para el cual ya todos estaban borrachos y Bombón se había dado cuenta de que había leído demasiado en la accion, como siempre hacia.

¿Por que no puedo ser normal? ¿Por que no puedo dejar de sobre analizar todo? No está interesado en ti, Bombón.

Pensaba ella amargamente mientras veía como iba a coquetear con otra chica. Se terminó su coctel y pidió otro y luego una cerveza, lo suficiente para desinhibirse y salir a bailar con alguien más, alguien que lo borrara de su cabeza. Al inicio bailó sola, disfrutando el sonido recorrer a travez de ella y llamando la atención de los demás.

Era cosa de esperar a que alguien diera el primer paso y- manos en su cadera. Bombón sonrió. Un hombre sin nombre había mordido el anzuelo sin saberlo, pero Bombón decidió que no era lo que buscaba, así que dejó la línea ir y esperar por otra presa. Alguien más. Otra cara sin nombre, demasiado cerca de ella. No, no era lo que quería. Otro. No se acercaba ni por poco. Y otro más. A todos los que caían en la trampa les faltaba algo. Ninguno era el correcto. No había nadie. Nadie. Se había encaprichado por completo con el. Terminaría sola si no aceptaba a alguien ya. A cualquiera. Tan solo para olvidarse de el por cinco segundos-

Manos calientes se posaron en ella, un baile entre amigos, ¿tal vez? Eso era suficiente. Bombón puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Brick la miro, ojos rojos e intensos se habían opacado por algo (¿alcohol?) y Bombón supo en ese momento por que no podía encontrar a su hombre perfecto entre el club: aún no había bailado con el.

—¿Diviertiendote?

Preguntó ella, su voz soñando extraña incluso para ella. Era la voz de una seductora, palabra que Bombón nunca utilizaría para describirse a sí misma. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Brick era su mejor amigo, esto sólo terminaría malo para los dos. Y, sin embargo, Brick irradiaba calor al que Bombón se sentía atraída, acercándose aún más.

—hmm. Se me ocurren varias cosas que podrían hacer esto mejor.

Respondió el, con el mismo tono de voz que ella y casi suspira. Esto era todo lo que ella quería- pero a la vez no, no así como estaba sucediendo. Aún si no había bebido suficiente para estar borracha, hubiera preferido que esto sucediera cuando estaba cien por ciento sobria.

—¿Si? ¿Como que, Jojo?

Se escuchó a sí misma decir, alarmas sonaban en su cabeza: estaban tan, tan cerca el uno del otro. El aire cargado de su propia codicia. Caliente, demasiado caliente. Brick estaba cada vez más cerca, Bombón se olvido de ver sus ojos a favor de ver sus labios. Estaba tan tentada, aunque sea solo un beso. Estaba lo suficientemente consciente para recordarlo, para recordar este momento, pero si dejaba que esto sucediera, entonces… todo cambiaria. Brick se daría cuenta de lo que hizo y la rechazaría, y Bombón perdería a su valioso mejor amigo... pero estaban tan, tan cerca-

El primer beso no duro mucho, solo una prueba, suficiente para hacer que Bombón dejara de pensar por un maldito minuto y se concentrará en el momento y en lo que ella quería. Y lo que quería era besarlo otra vez. Agradecía la música fuerte del club que escondía los fuertes latidos de su corazón para que Brick no los escucharan.

Otro beso, esta vez uno que Brick inicio, y luego otro, cada vez más perdiendo la timidez y volviéndose cada vez más pasional. Bombón coloco las manos en el pecho de Brick y el puso las suyas en el cuello de ella. ¿Podía Brick sentir lo mucho que Bombón quería esto? No se sorprendería si fuera así.

Tomaron una pausa, para que Bombón pudiera recuperar el aliento.

—Brick...

 _¿Que, Bombón? ¿Que le vas a decir?_

Las palabras "te amo" se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. No estaba tan ebria, por supuesto que se quedaron atoradas. Entre más se alargaba el silencio más pensaba y más lamentaba lo sucedido. Aún más cuando cayo en la cuenta de que no sabía cuanto había bebido Brick, el todavía tenía sus malos hábitos y seguro estaba borracho a más no poder. Seguro la estaba confundiendo por alguien más. Por Dios, se estaba aprovechando de su mejor amigo. ¿Como pudo haber hecho eso? Una última mirada a los ojos de Brick, con la esperanza de que pudiera ver lo mucho que ella lo sentía.

—Yo... tengo que irme.

Había dicho ella, facilmente alejándose de él y ni siquiera esperándose a que el terminara de responderle. Se dio la vuelta y se agarro los brazos. Estaba segura de que todo lo que había bebido se le había bajado. Lo había arruinado todo. Estupida, tonta. Necesitaba irse de aquí. Estaba a punto de llorar en su angustia pero se rehusaba a hacerlo en un lugar como este, primero muerta antes de que alguien la viera en un estado tan patético.

—¿Bombón? ¿Esta todo bien?

Las manos de su hermana del medio se encontraron en su espalda, preocupación en su tono de voz mientras la arrastraba hacia la salida. Bombón la detuvo.

—Estoy bien.

Le había dicho, alejándose de Bellota y dándole una sonrisa que Bombón esperaba fuera calmante. Bellota se veía insegura.

—¿Segura?

Preguntó ella, Bombón asintió.

—Si, solo- me acordé de que tenía una tarea que tengo que hacer así que—Bombón habia un respiro.—Me voy. Te veo mañana.

Había dicho. Creyó que nada sería lo mismo después de esa noche, pero al día siguiente Brick no recordaba lo que había pasado y Bombón fingió que ella tampoco.

* * *

 **Fue el cumpleaños de mi perro y le hicimos una fiesta de thor uwu.**

 **¡gracias a Mar-Chan21 por comentar!**


	3. Platica de chicas

Bombón... no tenia ninguna idea de que iba a hacer. Se sentía desanimada y tonta e imprudente.

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde aquella noche y realmente necesitaba convencerse de olvidarlo todo, por que estaba arruinando su vida. Tanto la estaba afectando que había empezado a ignorar a Brick, lo cual conociendolo no tardaria en darse cuenta y tratar de interrogarla. Era el estilo de Brick, despues de todo, decir todo lo que se le venia en mente y al mismo tiempo alentando a los demas a que vayan directo al grano. Era uno de los atributos que mas le gustaban de Brick, pero en estos momentos era agobiante.

¿Como se supone que podria simplemente verlo a la cara y decirle que el motivo de por que lo estaba evitando era por que recordaba todo sobre esa noche y que le había dado un beso? No podia. No podia ni tampoco podia mentirle en su cara de que lo habia confundido por alguien mas por que era incluso mas doloroso.

Peor aún mas, Bombón todavia soñaba con aquel beso. Sabia que no debia, que era mejor olvidar, pero simplemente era imposible ahora que lo habia probado.

Bombón solto un quejido lastimoso y se hecho sobre su escritorio. Maldita sea, ni siquiera podia concentrarse en su tarea.

—Okay, hasta aqui. ¿Que onda, Bombón?

Pregunto Bellota desde la cama rosa. Bombón, Robin y Burbuja alzaron la cabeza ante el sonido.

—¿"Que onda" de que?

Bombon se volteo lentamente en su silla para ver a sus hermanas y mejor amiga, su ceja arqueada. Bellota suspiro pero fue Burbuja quien contesto.

—No queriamos comentarlo, pero es que has estado actuando un poco raro...

Dijo ella, sin terminar la oracion.

—No se de que...—Bombon habia empezado pero se detuvo al ver las caras escepticas de las otras tres.— Okay, Okay.

Bombon se mordio el labio, mientras que las otras tres dejaban sus cosas y se acercaban mas a ella, Robin en el piso, Bellota en la cama y Burbuja poniendose justo a su lado como apoyo moral. ¿Como se supone que empezaba con el dilema? Tal vez deberia de empezar por el inicio, pero es que ¿Cual era el inicio? Tal vez deberia empezar desde que Brick y los rowdy se habian vuelto buenos- o desde que descubrio que se sentia atraida al otro, o desde la tarea que le habian dejado y que habia terminado el mismo dia, por lo que decidio ir a esa estupida fiesta- ¿Que era esto? ¿Una estupida tesis? ¿Una novela romantica? ¿Por que tenia Bombon que sobre-pensarlo todo?

—Brick y yo nos besamos.

Dijo simplemente. Las palabras sonaron dulces en su boca, le gustaba el sonido de eso- pero las palabras tambien hacian que un conocido calor corriera por sus mejillas y que su cara se contorsionara en una mueca avergonzada. Sus hermanas dieron un respingo, ojos bien abiertos ante las noticias mientras que Bombon se escondia en sus manos. Robin parecia no entender el problema en manos.

—Okay... ese es un problema..¿Por que es un problema?

Dijo Robin, lentamente, enunciando cada palabra con obvia confusion. Por supuesto que no entendia el problema, pero tan pronto como el rubor muriera en las mejillas de Bombon y le pudiera explicar bien lo que habia hecho seguro estaria a su lado tratando de consolarla.

—Bombon ha tenido una crush en Brick por como cinco años.

—¡Bellota!

Regaño Bombon, aunque sono mas como una debil protesta.

—...Esperaria que si, considerando que son novios-

Fue la respuesta de Robin, aun confundida. El tiempo se detuvo para Bombon. ¿A que se referia Robin? ¿Por que creia eso? ¡No tenia sentido!

—Robin.—Fue Burbuja quien explico—Brick y Bombon no estan saliendo.

La confesion finalmente solto una exclamacion sorprendida de Robin.

—¡¿Como que no?! ¡Todos en la uni se hacian de que eran aquella pareja melosamente inseparable!

Exploto Robin levantandose de su lugar como si ella fuese un cohete y la sorpresa su gasolina. Bombon se atraganto. ¿Ella y Brick? ¡Ya quisiera! La gente en su colegio definitivamente estaba delusional...

—Robin, Brick ni siquiera esta interesado en mi.

La revelacion parecio confundir a Robin aun mas.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Siempre estan juntos! No creo que haya pasado un dia en el que el no apareciera a recogerte en tus clases.

—Es por que es un buen mejor amigo.

Respondio Bombón frunciendo el ceño. Era la verdad, Brick no era nada si no un buen amigo. La ayudaba a cargar sus cosas incluso cuando Bombón era demasiado orgullosa para pedir ayuda, siempre hacia tiempo para estudiar con ella e incluso la acompañaba a casa de noche. Robin alzo las manos, viendo a sus hermanas con incredulidad.

—No te molestes, Robin, ya pasamos por esto nosotras y no se puede hacer nada al respecto.

Dijo Bellota, cruzandose de brazos. Bombón estaba a punto de responderle pero Burbuja llamo su atencion en el momento equivocado.

—¿Que paso realmente, Bomón? Dijiste que tu y Brick se besaron.

Bombón regreso a su antigua miseria. No queria decir nada de lo que hizo. Admitir que podia cometer errores siempre era mortificante y habia un segundo en el que pensaba que los demas la verian con disgusto, rechazandola.

—Realmente fui yo quien lo beso.

Contesto cabizbaja. Las otras tres se acercaron aun mas a Bombón cuando empezo a contar lo sucedido. Bombon podia leer la preocupacion en sus caras y no podia entender por que. Ella era la que se habia pasado y Brick no era mas que su victima.

—Oh, Bombón.

Dijo Burbuja abrazandola.

—¿Por que coños te guardaste esto hasta ahora?

Regaño Bellota, no sin afecto. Robin arrastro a Bellota en un abrazo grupal del cual Bombón era el centro.

—No se. No se. Por que soy una idiota.

Dijo Bombón.

—Vamos, Bombón. Eres lo mas lejos de ser una idiota que cualquiera de nosotras tres.

Trato de animar Robin.

—¿Y el no recuerda nada?

Pregunto Burbuja. Bombón negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene ninguna idea de que me aproveche de el. Y el problema es que yo se que deberia decirle, yo se, pero con tan solo verlo a cien metros de mi en el campus me pongo nerviosa. Tienes razon, Robin, quizas no sea una idiota pero si soy una cobarde.

Lamento Bombón con amargura.

—Nadie te culpa,—Dijo Bellota chocando su hombro contra el de Bombón—Todas hemos tenido miedo en algun momento.

—Como aquella vez en la casa embrujada, ¿Te acuerdas? Dejaste que te apretara la mano tanto que me pregunto como no te corte la circulacion.

Dijo Robin.

—O cuando le pedi a Boomer que fuera mi novio. Fue uno de los momentos mas aterradores de mi vida y aun asi me empujaste a que saliera de mi escondite y me fuera a confesar.

—O cuando creia que no iba a quedar en el equipo de baloncesto. Siempre nos has dicho que mientras nos tengamos las unas a las otras podemos superarlo todo.

Continuo Bellota.

—Y ahora aqui estamos contigo. Puedes superar esto, Bombón.

Termino Burbuja decidida. Las palabras de sus hermanas y amiga eran ciertas y en otro momento estaria un poco orgullosa ante tal discurso que dieron, si no conmovida, pero en estos instantes estaba demasiado ocupada prestandole atención a sus inseguridades y la forma en que sus manos se entrelazaban. Ellas tenian razon, sin embargo. Bombon lo sabia. Ella lo sabia. Bombon podia superarlo todo con las otras tres a su lado. El amor incodicional que ellas le tenian era la mayor fuerza de Bombon. Ella lo sabia. No significaba que tomara un suspiro decaido. El problema era que superar este error que habia cometido, superar incluso esta crush de hace años tambien signficaba que podia perder a su mejor amigo. Y no estaba preparada mentalmente para eso.

—¿Que se supone que haga?

Preguntó Bombon. Siempre tendria a sus hermanas y a Robin. No habia nada que temer.

—Esto es lo que vas a hacer, vas a ir toda chica lider Bombon Utonio, lo vas a agarrar por el cuello de la camisa y empujar contra la pared entonces le diras "Hola, baby, tenemos que hablar" y luego-

—Robin, por favor.

Interrumpio Bellota.

—Robin tiene razon.—Empezo Burbuja, ignorando la mirada incredula de Bellota y Robin—Debes hablar con el, Bombón, tu misma lo dijiste.

 _Oh, claro. Fácil. ¿Por que no habia pensado en eso?_

Penso Bombón, sin poder evitar la acidez en su pensamiento. ¿Que se supone que le iba a decir a Brick? "Hola, Brick, ¿como has estado? ¿Recuerdas la fiesta a la que fuimos un par de semanas? Bueno, pues me aproveche de ti por que estoy perdidamente loca por ti. Bueno, okay bye." Ugh. Realmente no queria encararlo. Pero el trio de chicas en frente de ella tenia razon. Bombon tenia que hablar con el. No hoy por supuesto... ni mañana... Ahora que Bombón se acordaba tenia la semana entera ocupada. Lo cual le venia perfecto, por que tenia que planear el discurso que le iba a dar a Brick- Tal vez una presentacion, prepararse mentalmente y fisicamente a todas las posibles respuestas-

En fin, Bombon tenia un monton de cosas que hacer antes de encarar a Brick. Por que era una mujer ocupada. Si, eso.

* * *

Un capitulo mas y acabamos con este fic! Creo que quedo un poco _cheesy_ pero soy debil por los momentos tiernos entre familia.

Gracias a RedHood y a LAMONIO por comentar!


	4. Y al final

La primera palabra que se le viene a la gente cuando piensa en Brick Jojo es probablemente auto-control. Seguro que cuando la gente lo veía pensaban en alguien que era digno, elegante, orgulloso. Alguien maduro.

Realmente no se sentía ninguna de esas cosas en estos momentos. En especifico, parecía un niñato, tratando de evitar a Bombón a toda costa.

No podía evitarlo, aun cuando se reñía a si mismo y se decía que la próxima vez no correría de ella. Y es que era difícil. Era difícil actuar como si nada cuando había tocado de esa forma a su mejor amiga. ¿Como se suponía que Brick se olvidara de ello? Lo peor de todo es que Bombón era demasiado lista. En algún punto se daría cuenta de que Brick estaba comportándose como un completo idiota y trataría de sacarle la verdad. A juzgar por la cara conflictiva que Bombón hacia a veces en su presencia, no tardaría en hacerlo.

Era mejor si el actuaba ahora, antes de que Bombón lograra acorralarlo y hacerle preguntas, regresar a lo habitual y culpar todo al estrés del trabajo y de la escuela. Era por eso que se encontraba en esos momentos en las afueras del aula de Bombon, la nuca de Brick pegada a la pared blanca mientras se alentaba. Solo invitarla a un cafe, eso era todo, cosa bastante normal para ellos dos, y hablarian y Brick mantendria el control y nunca volveria a beber ningun tipo de alcohol en su vida.

Buen plan. Buen plan. Brick suspiro, quitandose la gorra y pasando una mano por su cabello, dejando que su cabeza se diera un leve golpe contra la pared.

Lo mas ironico de todo esto es que Brick asociaba todos estos problemas de amor con gente inmadura, gente todavia en su adolescencia o que no queria aceptar que ya eran adultos. Segun el, si habia alguna cosa que no se habia dicho, se decia y se acababa el teatro, si habia cosas que aun no se habain hecho se hacian y ese era el final de la opera. Y sin embargo, aqui estaba, teniendo esos mismos problemas. Suponia que era el efecto de Bombon, siempre sacando al niño irracional en si, una juventud que podia ser eterna.

Era peligroso. Lo cual le hacia preguntarse por que estaba aqui ¿Acaso no era mejor idea separarla de su vida por completo? Brick habia sido un criminal peligroso, habia hecho cosas propias de un demonio incluso hacia ella- en especial hacia ella. ¿No era mejor que se dejaran de ver?

Brick hizo una mueca amarga. La idea de dejar a Bombon ir no era facil de tragar (Aun si en algun punto tuviera que hacerlo, cuando Bombon escogiera a algun otro pelmazo- Quizas la idea de que hubiera otro hombre mas importante que el en la vida de Bombón no le agradaba,) pero al menos seria para lo mejor. Era suficiente que lo dejara entrar a su vida, para empezar.

Y el habia ido y arruinado todo, como buen hijo de chimpanze psicopata. La realizacion de esta verdad fue suficiente para sacarle el aire y no apreciaba el giro inesperado en su mente que lo traia de vuelta a por que estaba aqui. Tal vez deberia decirle la verdad. Si tan solo para quitarse la culpa, sentarla en una silla y decirle "Mira Bombon, recuerdo todo lo que paso aquella noche y resulta que te besuquee con lengua y me di cuenta de que tengo sentimientos por ti, okay? Okay."...Si, no sonaba prometedor y es que a pesar de todo tenia miedo de que Bombon fuese a dejarlo fuera de su vida. Tenia miedo y no sabia como manejarlo. Bombon habia sido una de las pocas gentes en aceptarlo, despues de todo, a el y a sus hermanos.

Brick estaba empezando a tener dudas sobre todo esto,en su estomago habia algo viscoso aferrandose a sus entrañas y una roca manteninedolo en su lugar. Tal vez deberia darse la vuelta e intentar otro dia, seguro y Bombon estaba ocupada... No! Rayos. "Deja de ser una jodida gallina" se dijo a si mismo pero no funciono pues tan pronto como sono la campana, Brick salto en si mismo. Bien. Brick tenia unos minutos para componerse a si mismo: Bombon era de las ultimas en salir, asegurandose de hacer preguntas al maestro o guardar sus materiales en su pristina mochila.

Okay.

Okay.

Brick tenia esto por las manos. "Solo pidele que te acompañe a un cafe, usa tu excusa de que estabas ocupado y voila, relacion con Bombon arreglada. Okay. Facil."

O tal vez no tanto. Tan pronto Brick vio a Bombon tuvo que tragar saliva, luego se maldijo a si mismo. "Brick malo!" se dijo a si. No podia evitarlo. Bombon se veia perfecta. Siempre lo hacia, para ser honestos y tampoco era como si vistiese algo fuera de lo normal, de hecho traia jeans y un sueter rojo, el color de Brick- no! el color de Bombon, su color, el color que compartian, pero por coincidencia, que compartieran colores no significaba nada- Ugh. Ese era el problema. Antes del beso Brick no tenia pensamientos freneticos, era mas capaz de controlar sus reacciones, ignorar que le gustaba su mejor amiga. Ahora parecia un puberto. Genial.

Bombon alzo la cabeza y se detuvo cuando lo vio, ojos grandes y tomando un paso hacia atras. ¿Tanto la habia evitado para que se sorprendiera de esa manera? No importaba, Brick estaba aqui para remediar eso.

—Hola.—Dijo Brick, inmediatamente recriminandose lo que salio— A ver, dejame te ayudo.

Ahi, mucho mejor. Brick tomo un paso, tomando unos cuantos libros de Bombon. Sus mejillas estaban particularmente rosadas y estaba empezando a preguntarse si esa era la complexion natural de ella- No, no era probable, cuando daba presentaciones nunca la veia tan sonrosada... enferma entonces.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Preguntó Brick con el ceño fruncido tratando de averiguar a Bombon.

—¿Ah? No, si, perfecta. Perfecta.

Bombón todavía se veía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Brick frunció el ceño aún mas, pero como no pudo encontrar lo que pasaba con ella decidio dejar el tema ir. Ademas, Bombon ya empezaba a caminar.

—Me alegra haberte visto pero tengo que apurarme a la siguiente clase-

Dijo ella avanzando rápido. Brick alzo una ceja.

—¿No tenias un descanso despues de esta clase?

Bombón se detuvo en seco. Abrio la boca como para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salio de su esta.

—Mira—Dijo Brick tratando de evitar el silencio, algo extraño para el cuando se trataba de Bombón pues disfrutaba su compañia incluso cuando lo mas que interactuaban era leyendo en la misma habitacion.— Se ve que estas estresada, y para ser honestos mi semana tampoco ha sido calmada. ¿Que te parece si nos tomamos un cafe?

Dijo. Se hubiese sentido orgulloso de si mismo: no habia corrido a ningún lado esta vez. Pero, por algún motivo, solo podia sentir nervios. Lo cual era extraño por que no era un adolescente y mucho menos le estaba pidiendo en una cita. Era simplemente una conversacion entre amigos, maldita sea. Ugh. Lo que sea, al menos asi podria asegurarse de que Bombón tomara un descanso (por pequeño que fuera) y tomara fluidos... eso es lo que se hacia con una persona enferma, ¿cierto?

Bombón apretó los ojos. Luego los abrió, hombros decayendo.

—Si...si. Suena bien, creo que tengo tiempo.

Dijo Bombón, su voz sonaba temblorosa. Brick se odio a si mismo por sentirse aliviado, en especial cuando deberia estar cuidando de su mejor amiga, pues a juzgar por la voz, Bombón realmente no estaba en buenas condiciones. En todo el camino hacia la cafeteria habia un lastimoso silencio entre los dos que muy pocas veces intentaron romper, y cada vez que lo intentaban solo le recordaba a Brick lo mucho que la habia empujado. Estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga y solo se podia culpar a si mismo por eso.

Fue en esos minutos, en los que el silencio los envolvia incluso al ordenar las bebidas y sentarse en una mesa que Brick empezó a dudar de su plan- ¿Podria seguir fingiendo que todo lo de aquella noche no sucedio? Y de no ser asi, ¿Acaso no seria lo mismo de que si le hubiera dicho que se acordaba? ¿No estaria empujandola de todas formas?

—El café esta bueno hoy.

Dijo Bombón moviendo la taza de café, Brick asintió. Para empezar, ¿no estaba aprovechándose de ella al mantener aquel secreto? Por primera vez, Brick empezaba a pensar todas estas cosas y culpaba su falta de estar preparado al hecho de que habia evitado pensar en Bombón, aquella noche y como cambiaba la relacion que tenia con ella. Al menos hasta ahora, eso es.

—Que malo que ande haciendo tanto calor, ¿No?

Bombón volvió a romper el silencio. Brick asintio. ¿Deberia decirle, despues de todo? Tenia miedo, si, de la respuesta que Bombón pudiese darle pero al final del dia, el mismo habia dicho que la verdad era mejor que nada y el nunca se describiria a si mismo como miedoso o como hipocrita. Aunque bueno, tampoco se describia idiota hormonal y aun asi habia actuado como uno no hace ni media hora antes.

—Vaya, si que ha pasado un tiempo desde que haciamos esto... tu... y yo...

Bombón empezaba a mover su manos animadamente, con una cualidad casi nerviosa. Brick asintió. El sabia que ella lo odiaría si en algún punto se hubiese dado cuenta de que le habia dicho tan grande mentira, despues de todo, Bombón era honesta y verdadera. Bombón lo odiaria, pero al menos ahora podia mitigar su enojo- o estaría mas preparado para este, seria mas rapido el desprecio que si se lo guardaba, el secreto agobiandolo en las noches.

—A penas y parece ayer cuando peleamos los unos con los otros—Una risa de Bombón, Brick empezaba a sentir las siguientes palabras que iban a salir de su boca—realmente eramos otra cosa. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Me acuerdo. De lo que paso en la fiesta del fin antepasado, quiero decir.

La sonrisa en la cara de Bombón se esfumo. En su lugar, ella abrió grande los ojos y levemente la boca, como si hubiera perdido control de sus músculos en esa área. Brick lo tomo como una mala señal, pero necesitaba decir lo que tenia que decir. Respiro hondo y arreglo su postura levemente.

—Bombón-

Empezó a decir, pero no termino. Bombón aplasto sus manos contra la mesa y Brick negaría que dio un brinco de sorpresa.

—Mira nada mas! creo que ya va a empezar mi clase, debería irme si quiero llegar a tiempo-

Dijo Bombón empezando a recoger sus cosas.

—Bombón.

Repitió el, mas firme. Bombón no se detuvo recogiendo sus cosas y empezando a sonrojarse. Fue ahí en que Brick cayo en la cuenta de algo muy, muy importante. Basado en el comportamiento de Bombón, errático, poco característico de ella, y la manera en que evitaba dirigir la mirada hacia Brick... No había duda, Bombón Utonio también se acordaba de lo de aquella noche.

Por un breve momento Brick se sintió enojado, mas que nada consigo mismo, por no haberlo notado, pero también con Bombón, por que si Bombón se acordaba de lo que paso, entonces lo había estado guardando, como siempre hacia aquella grandisima idiota. Se había tragado todo y como alguna especie de mártir había pretendido no saber nada para proteger... ¿a Brick? ¿su amistad? Brick no tenia ninguna idea y tampoco es como si pudiese tener un minuto para pensar por que Bombón estaba haciendo su maldito escape-!

Brick la agarro de la mano, un poco brusco.

—Brick. Suéltame.

Incluso con su voz casi a punto de romper a temblar, Bombón demandaba respeto en su tono. Era la reina de la dignidad- ¿Por eso lo había escondido todo?

—No. Tenemos que hablar.

Respondió Brick con el mismo tono imponente que el de Bombón.

—Brick.

—Si te suelto, prometeme que te vas a quedar. Aun que sea diez minutos, Bombón.

Una parte de el pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado brusco, insensato. La otra solo quería respuestas y acabar con todo este lío de una buena vez. Bombón asintió levemente, sentándose. Brick dejo ir su brazo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que paso, Bombón?

Primero, debía confirmar sus sospechas. Bombón miro hacia un lado, labios apretados y cejas fruncidas. Ella trago saliva.

—¿y si lo hago?

Respondió y aun si Brick sabia que la respuesta iba a ser afirmativa eso no detuvo a las palabras de sacarle el aire. No lo dejo mostrar, sin embargo. Ahora no era momento para ser dramático. Un silencio incomodo se asentó en la mesa, por que no sabia como continuar.

—Perdón.

Dijo, a falta de mejores palabras. Esperaba, sin embargo, que Bombón entendiera lo mucho que lamentaba haberlo arruinado todo, haciendo que cargara con aquel pesado momento. Hubo un silencio prolongado, y cuando Brick reunió el coraje suficiente para ver la cara de Bombón solo pudo ver sorpresa... y... algo mas. Brick no sabia específicamente que era-o al menos no hasta que vio la cara de Bombón cambiar completamente, poniendo en su lugar una que ya nunca veía. Su semblanza fue de sorprendida a una completamente controlada; sus ojos, de dolor y tristeza a hielo frío completamente. Fue eso, lo que le dijo todo lo que tenia que saber: realmente había metido la pata. Bombón nunca lo perdonaría y podría decirle adiós a su amistad.

—Ya veo. —Dijo Bombón, después de unos minutos de contemplar la mesa de madera.—No tienes por que- No tienes por que disculparte ¿Okay? Es decir-

Bombón trago fuerte. Brick por su parte estaba bastante confundido- era su culpa, por su puesto que debería disculparse ¿que? ¿Acaso no estaba Bombón enojada con el? ¿Era esta una nueva forma de echarle la culpa? ¿de decirle que su amistad estaba acabada? que- Los ojos de Bombón empezaban a aguarse, y Brick mentiría si dijese que no sintió un poco de pánico subir por su garganta.

—Ya lo sabia.—Soltó una risa nerviosa y miro hacia arriba—Ya lo sabia. Sabia que no te gusto pero...—Tomo un respiro calmante.—Lo siento. Por haberte besado, quiero decir.

Terminó Bombón, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que el hielo se derritiera en frente de nadie. Sus emociones siempre tomando segundo plano. Brick, por su parte, dejo de funcionar, tratando de procesar las palabras de Bombón.

Que. Coños.

—Espera, espera. ¿Que?—Había varias cosas que Brick quería refutar, pero no lograba concentrarse en ninguna. Su mente todavía estaba decidida en repetir "¿Que?" cada cinco mili segundos— ¿que? ¿Sabias que no me gustabas...? ¿de donde sacas...? ¿pero somos amigos...? ¿Que? ¿por que importa si me gustas o...? ¿Tu me besaste a mi? ¿Que?

Bombón empezaba a fruncir el ceño pero Brick todavía se estaba esforzando demasiado en procesar la situación como para prestar atención a lo que significaban los gestos de Bombón. Solo podía agradecer la paciencia de la mujer como para que aun no se hubiese ido.

—No. Espera un minuto. Yo te bese a ti

Brick decidió concentrarse en lo que si sabia. La cara de Bombón daba a creer que ella no pensaba lo mismo.

—Uhm... Eso no es lo que yo recuerdo. Fui yo la que te beso.

—No. Fui yo.—Dijo Brick impacientemente—Estábamos bailando y tan pronto como te bese saliste corriendo.

—¡Salí corriendo por que yo te bese!

Dijo Bombón igual de impaciente que Brick, tratando de aclarar el malentendido. Se quedaron viéndose unos minutos, el aire sorprendemente tenso. Luego, terminaron riendose por la ridiculez de la situacion.

—¿Por que estamos peleando sobre esto?

Preguntó Brick. Bombón negó con la

cabeza. Un silencio se asentó entre los dos, no era exactamente incómodo, pero tampoco era algo que querían mantener. Era más bien un silencio "y ahora que?", un "esto que significa?" mientras en sus cabezas las ruedas rodaban para darle sentido a lo que se acaba de descubrir.

—Entonces...

Empezó Bombón sin saber bien como terminar.

—Entonces...—Brick repitió, el también inseguro de a donde iba a llevar la conversación—¿te gusto?

Termino preguntando. Bombón se sonrojó y por un minuto no pudo verlo a la cara.

—Si. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Termino diciendo con determinación y su cara alzada orgullosamente. Fue el turno de Brick de quedarse sin palabras. Siempre le había costado expresar sus sentimientos claramente

—...Tal vez... Mucho.

Dijo cautelosamente. Compartieron otra risa, incrédula pero feliz.

—Somos tan estupidos.

Dijo Bombón entre una sonrisa.

—y que lo digas.

Bufo Brick, no sin humor. Luego, tentativamente agarro la mano de Bombón

Bombón volvió a sonrojarse, pero en su cara había una sonrisa.

—Entonces...

Fue Brick quien rompió el silencio esta vez.

—Voy a volver a besarte

Dijo Bombón. Y lo hizo. Fue un rápido beso por el que se tuvo que inclinar sobre la mesa. Un beso que no sabía al remordimiento o a cerveza del de aquella noche, si no más bien a él comienzo y a café.

* * *

 **No estoy muerta y les traigo el final de este fic para comprobarlo. La verdad me costo un poco saber como terminarlo pero me quede feliz con lo que tengo.**

 **¡Un gracias a Eris y Maestro Jedis por comentar! Asi como a mis lectores silenciosos por darle click a favoritos, realmente es alentador.**


End file.
